thekeepersfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
The Keepers ARG: Season One (Also referred to as The Keepers ARG or Our wisdom flows so sweet...) is the first Alternate Reality Game involving an organisation called the Keepers. The ARG started on January 1 2013 in a forum thread on the Secret World forums. The ARG was created by a forum member named TheChosenOne. The ARG finished on February 7 2013. The story was later continued in Season Two after the creation of the Sanctuary Network. Story The first season introduced the players to a secret organisation called the Keepers. Over the course of four different missions, the players joined the Keepers and worked together with Jason Haskins and Eloise Cortez to overthrow the corrupt interim Leader of the Keepers and restore the organisation to it's former glory. Gameplay During the course of the ARG players had to solve different puzzles and communicate with the Keepers. The player received information both in-game from Eloise Cortez and Evelyne Ryan as well as through the forum thread. There was also a Twitter account available for Evelyne. There were four major components in the forums thread: The lore journal, the mobile phone, the mission journal and the achievement list. The Lore Journal The transmission in the lore journal was send to the players by the Buzzing and introduced the players to the organisation. The content of the Transmissions remained unchanged over the course of the ARG, but it contained several clues that only became relevant as the first season progressed. 'The Mobile Phone' : A full list of the messages can be found here. The mobile phone was used to portray communication between the Factions (Dragon, Illuminati and Templars) and the Players. Nine different messages were received over the course of the season, as well as a file that could be downloaded. 'The Mission Journal' The mission journal was used to list the objectives that the players were currently working on. It was mostly used to give an overview of what had happened so far. 'The Achievement List' : A full list of the achievements can be found here. The achievement list was used to track to progress of the players. Each of the achievements gave a certain amount of XP. Most of the missions could be solved by following the story of the ARG, but there were also special achievments for more active players. Missions There were four different missions during season one. * The Secret of the Keepers * The Candidates * The Fall of a Tyrant * Endgame Characters : A full list of all the characters can be found here . This is a list of all the main characters that were present in season one and that directly influenced the storyline of this particular season. Other characters that were present or mentioned in season one can be found on the character list. *Eloise Cortez *Jason Haskins *James Zimbardo * Evelyne Ryan *Amber Skinner Promotion The ARG was promoted on Twitter and Facebook by Morteia (Community Manager) and Yarruka (Community Coordinator). 120 PMs were also send on the TSW forums to players who actively participated in Funcom ARGs and Fan-made ARGs before. After the first season finished there also was an interview with massively about the ARG. Prizes Based on the achievements ten winners were selected. All the winners could choose beteen a one month subscription for TSW, a society Dogtag (Illuminati, Templar or Dragon) or 1200 Funcom points depending on their membership type. The winners were: *Aetheros *Caernfox *Herrkahr *Invidiun *Maldohd *NomenLuni *Sirknight *Threemoons *Ulaidhan *Voratus Trivia *A total of 448 email were send from and to thekeepersrevealed@hotmail.com during the ARG. *Evelyne was originally intended to be one of the main antagonists of season one, but as the season progressed the role of the character changed a lot and eventually she even joined the Keepers. *The conflict between the Factions and the Keepers was originally going to be a bigger part of the first season, but it was decided to drop this storyline due to time constraints. * The Transmissions contains the line "They must be baptized in blood and fear." which is a reffence to Skyrim. Category:Seasons Category:Season One Category:Events Category:ARGs